


A Mess In The Kitchen

by WhoAtHeart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoAtHeart/pseuds/WhoAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim teaches James to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mess In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: What about like a James/Jim day of Jim teaching James how to bake or something?

"What would you like to do today?"

It was the same question Jim asked him every day. And more often than not his answer was the same, a shrug. There were very few days when he had something he specifically wanted to do. Mostly because he didn’t know what all there was to do. He’d spent most of his life locked up or forced into doing things whether he wanted to or not. So his knowledge of what he enjoyed doing was quite limited. When he did end up answering it was usually something along the lines of spending the day cuddled up with Jim.

Today he had a different request though. “Will you teach me to do something that I don’t know how to do?” James asked, wanting to start finding out things he liked doing and learning things that he didn’t know before.

"Of course," Jim agreed easily, glad that James had finally asked for something different. He’d been waiting for the omega, his omega, to become comfortable enough around him to state his opinion or ask for things with confidence. “What is it that you’d like to learn pup?”

"Anything you want to teach me," James replied, a shy smile on his lips at the nickname Jim had come to use for him. He liked it more than he would ever admit.

Jim though for a moment before offering, “How about I teach you how to make one of your favorite foods. How does that sound?”

James’ eyes lit up, “Like Christine’s strawberry shortcake?” he asked. “I didn’t know you knew how to cook. I thought Christine did all of that.”

Jim laughed, “Christine doesn’t do all the cooking around here. She gets one day off every week. If I want to eat those days I have to make it myself. We can make strawberry shortcake. It’s actually probably a good place to start since pound cake is so easy to make.”

Jim laced their fingers together and they walked down to the kitchen. They cooked for the next forty-five minutes, the kitchen and each of them rather messy from them being playful with their baking. James had four in his hair and on his face, all Jim’s doing. He’d gotten even though, getting batter on Jim’s nose and cheeks.

When Christine walked in and saw the kitchen as they pulled the cake from the oven she gaped before her expression turned angry. “Jim what they Hell have you done to my kitchen?” she demanded, James shrinking and hiding behind Jim, still not comfortable when people yelled. Christine immediately calmed, “I’m sorry James, don’t worry, I’m not angry with you.”

Jim pulled James into a hug, whispering calming words in his ear. “I’m sorry Christine, we got a little carried away.”

"I see that," she replied, voice tight, "Just go get cleaned up. I’ll straighten the kitchen and then you can taste your creation when you come back down."

Jim nodded, scooping James up into his arms and bringing him upstairs, Turning on the shower and removing their clothes so they could get nice and clean.

As they returned and began eating their strawberry shortcake James made his first noise since being yelled at. “Mmm,” he hummed, “We’re good cooks,” he grinned.


End file.
